Maple Tetris
by Freaky Person O.o
Summary: Yeah.... I'm not very sure what's wrong with me...But I'll keep going... I guess...There's cursing... But it's juvenile


**Nexon H0r3z **

**ZOMG ROTFLOL NOOOOOB!!**

**By: MuchJokes and OtherWaldo**

**Same person so shut up now**

**No I will not buddy you.**

**No I will not train you.**

**Ask me for Messos and I hunt you down and defame you.**

**Windia**

1234567890 1234567890 1234567890 1234567890 1234567890 1234567890 1234567890

NEXON UPDATE!

Hurrah!! The new patch has arrived!!

And with it come all the overpriced items that you will all go spend money on anyway!

Remember kids; spending money on virtual clothes that disappear in 3 months is good for you!

With this update comes a new world, Tetrisia, and some brand new quests!

Be sure to talk to all the new NPCs to find out what is going on, because we're too COOL to tell you that ourselves.

What would be the point anyway? Just go to a forum and ask around there.

Now go away, and remember, buy buy buy the nexon cash!! It's even more useless than messos!

1234567890 1234567890 1234567890 1234567890 1234567890 1234567890 1234567890

And so it comes that one of our heroes, because with inflation there are like a million of them, is walking towards the brand new town, Tetrisopia, killing Bob the snail on the way for absolutely no good reason.

Poor Bob.

Upon reaching Tetrisopia, out hero, MuchJokes, who is not much of a hero anyway, only level 50, it's really sad, begins lagging.

Why lagging? Because when there's a new map, it's going to be as full as Free Market channel 1 on a good day.

After getting used to the surroundings, Much begins to search for something to do.

"Ohhhh a quest. Interseting." Much says before clicking on the random block shaped NPC, not knowing his peril.

Upon opening the text box, our hero finds out that he is unable to close it!! The end chat box is gone, and he only has the option of accepting the quest!!

Having no other choice, Much clicks accept, only to find that he is teleported to a strange and new place.

"What the hell?" Much asks himself looking at his surroundings.

"Beware… BEWARE… BEWARE!!!" An ominous voice screeches out of nowhere.

"OMFG!! WTF WAS THAT!?!" Much exclaims before realizing he forgot to turn the sound off in the settings bar. I mean, seriously, who listens to MAPLE music?

"Alright. No idea where I am, time to walk around recklessly."

F2.

After hours of mindless wondering, Much finds himself in the presence of what seems like a giant snail farm!! But this was no ordinary snail farm; this one was made completely from Tetris blocks!!

Taking some time off of exploring, Much indulges himself in some mindless zapping.

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!"

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!"

"OMG!! I MUST ZAP AAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!"

"MOB!! ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!"

Needless to say, Much has problems. (Much: F3)

After hours of mindless zapping, (And absolutely no scrolls gained. I mean, seriously, you kill like millions for hours on end, and this random noob gets a scroll in their second kill!! WTF!!) Something strange happens.

And by strange I mean…..

A PLOT DEVICE!!

And why not? MuchJokes is very patient, he wouldn't have that much of a problems staying there for HOURS more if it wasn't for plot devices!!

As much steps into the grass, chasing after another bunch of Tetris snails, he finds himself in a random encounter.

WITH A GIANT TETRIS BLOCK!! (Much: F6)

After a bit of fighting, Much realizes he has been transported to the land of the TURN-BASED LOOSERS!! OH NOEZ!! (Much: F5)

After much fighting, our hero wins the battle and collects his winnings to finish the quest. (Much: F2)

After being magically transported back to Tetrisopia by the power of Plot Holes, Much quickly heads towards the NPC whom had fist given him the quest.

Unfortunately, before making it to the NPC he is bombarded by hundreds upon hundreds of the most vile of all creatures on Maple Story!!

THE MESSORS PLOX NOOBS!! (Much: F6)

And so our story ends as our hero's account disconnects due to the lag of a million noobs.

THE END

(Much: F6… Wtf…?)


End file.
